psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
TRAPPED IN THE ATTIC BY AN OBSESSED FAN!
TRAPPED IN THE ATTIC BY AN OBSESSED FAN! is a vlog uploaded on McJuggerNugget's YouTube channel on November 22, 2016. Plot The video starts with Jesse looking at one of Boogie’s fallen pictures, which depicts a shot of him threatening his father with a gun from The Psycho Series. He then looks over the other pictures Boogie has hung, all of which is from The Psycho Series. Jesse then reveals that he slept in his “merch room”, describing it as “interesting”. He then says that Boogie is still sleeping from his medication overdose. Jesse then cleans up any evidence of him tampering with Boogie’s medicine, claiming it was “powdered sugar from a donut he ate” if anyone asked him. Jesse then decides to check on Boogie, just to make sure he was OK and to make amends with him, claiming he “doesn’t want to piss off a big YouTuber, especially one that’s a fan.” After stating a few other things, Boogie wakes up confused. Jesse then tells Boogie that Parker has left and is currently staying in a hotel and that he was sleeping throughout the afternoon, which greatly disappoints Boogie. Jesse than asks about the flight time, which Boogie responds by telling Jesse that he didn’t book return flights on the tickets because he thought Jesse would be too busy having fun with him and working with him on the return of The Psycho Series. Despite Jesse’s dismay, he tells Boogie that he read his script and that it was well done and that he would use it as soon as returns home. In an attempt to keep Jesse as his home to make up the lost time he spent sleeping, he pleads Jesse to stay one more night to which Jesse agrees. Jesse returns to the guest room to pack his things. While doing that, he finds a motion-detection camera on top of a computer monitor. He then finds video recordings of him undressing himself and Boogie presumably pleasuring himself. Creeped out, he comes out of the room to find Boogie, who was recently inspecting the broken door of the merch room having no recollection of that action. Now in a panicked state, Jesse tells Boogie he can’t calm down until his flight is booked. In his panicked state, Jesse restlessly harrasses Boogie to go to his studio to which Boogie tells Jesse that he was “being a prick” while also claiming that that was his “real self”. Boogie then books Jesse’s flight back home while continuously showing his irritation of the situation. Jesse and Boogie then decide to play Magic. After awhile, Jesse decides that he wants to do something else. Boogie decides that he wants The Psycho Series Documentary to which Jesse originally disapproves of the idea. However, in an attempt to appease Boogie, he says he will let him watch the trailer and then he will book him tickets to New Jersey so he can attend the premiere of the documentary at his house, even offering him a sleepover at his house. As Jesse goes to get his laptop, he discovers a storage room that not only contains more Psycho Series merchandise, it also contains a shrine dedicated to Jesse and a sexdoll with his faced taped to it. Now officially creeped out, he returns to the table to ask Boogie about the room which cause Boogie to panic and even self-abuse himself. Now guilty about Jesse’s uncomfortability throughout the last few days, he pleads Jesse stay which in turn triggers him to speak as Francis at certain points. After pleading endlessly, Boogie then threatens Jesse by threatening to expose him for “extorting him” and “making him look bad”. In response, Jesse ultimately decides to grab his things and leave but before he can leave, Boogie guards the door with a baseball bat and threatens to hurt him with it if he tries to leave. Jesse then tries to leave which prompts Boogie to hit Jesse’s legs. He proceeds to hit Jesse as his tries to crawl away. Jesse then regains his strength and attempts to escape Boogie by hiding in his attic. Boogie then attempts to get him out of the attic by using a grabber tool, a leaf blower, a toy gun and even goes as far as to use fireworks. Boogies then leaves to get the sexdoll to imitate Parker, perform sexual acts to it and then proceeds to pop it. After Jesse and Boogie argue, Boogie attempts to commit suicide by using a sword but fails. Boogie tries to persuade Jess into coming out of the attic by apologizing, but then decides to trap him in there, much to Jesse’s dismay. Jesse then prepares himself to sleep in the attic and ends the vlog. Characters * Jesse Ridgway * Steven Williams Victims Category:Videos Category:Vlogs Category:Crossovers Category:The Devil Inside